


This is Why We're Pariahs Artwork

by SalvainKarnan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Fanfiction Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalvainKarnan/pseuds/SalvainKarnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coverart for 'This is Why We're Pariahs', a Supernatural AU Elementarymydearassbutt and I are working on.</p><p>In prison, the world seemed clear-cut, until Sam and Dean meet Castiel, a shy man with a dark past. Who is the 'Fallen Angel Murderer'? This is how the brothers' journey brings to light the distance one family will go to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                   

                   


	2. Trailer

The official trailer for 'This is Why We're Pariahs'.


	3. Official Cover

 


End file.
